


The Welcoming

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: German Shepherd puppy, K-9 unit, M/M, One Shot, Stan Marsh Police Officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Officer Marsh comes home with a bundle of happiness.





	The Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my AU. It takes place prior to Revenge. It's just a little one shot.

A cop cruiser pulled up behind Kyle’s parked vehicle in Kenny’s driveway. Stan Marsh, clad in his work blues, turned the engine off and stepped out of the cruiser. A large smile was spread across his lips. He couldn’t stop that smile from staying upturned over his face. He walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and pulled a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket up to his chest. Small hiccups came from the bundle causing Stan’s smile to grow even wider. He closed the door and locked the cruiser behind him as he made his way up to Kenny’s door. He reached out and rang the doorbell in hopes that Kyle would hear it and answer. He pulled a bit of the blanket away from the little bundle. Stan’s ocean blue eyes couldn’t contain the amount of love he was feeling. 

Kyle had just gotten out of the shower. A white towel was wrapped around his pale waist and water dripped from his curls. He began scrunching product into his hair when he heard the doorbell. He frowned a bit, unsure as to who was ringing the doorbell since everyone who lived in Kenny’s house had a key. He made his way from the bathroom to the front door and looked through the peephole. It was his Stanley. He smiled, unlocked the door, then opened it. He leaned against the frame of the door in just his towel as he looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes traveled down to the bundle in Stan’s arms. Curiosity twinkled in Kyle’s emerald green eyes. 

“This,” Stan began, eyeing Kyle up and down. He was surprised to see that Kyle was clad in nothing but a towel but damn, if he didn’t love Kyle for answering the door like he did. He unwrapped some of the blue blanket from the bundle to reveal a small German Shepherd puppy. “Is Kato.” The puppy yawned, letting out a small squeak. He blinked sleepily. 

Wide eyed, Kyle reached out to place his index finger on the snout of the pup. His hand was steady and gentle as he pet Kato’s nose. “Stan, he is fucking adorable.” He said with a wide grin. He put his other hand to the nook of Stan’s lower back, leading him into the house. “Does he have toys? What about dog food? Do we need to get him a collar?” Kyle’s eyes still sparkled with excitement.

Taking the hint, Stan went inside the house. He walked over to Kenny’s couch and laid the small puppy down. He looked at Kyle and grinned. “Well, we have food at the precinct that the K-9 unit wants us to feed the dogs exclusively. I went and bought a few toys on the way home. They’re in the squad car. And I was given a collar at the precinct too.” Stan laughed, sitting on the floor. He moved his hands to unwrap the puppy from the blanket and he looked up at Kyle. “That was a really nice greeting, by the way.” He said, reaching to pull against the corner of Kyle’s towel.

The puppy yawned but opened one eye. When he saw the red headed man in front of him, his little tail began to wag. It slapped the couch, making a light thumping sound.

“Oh, you liked that huh?” Kyle chuckled. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Maybe next time I won’t wear anything.” He knelt to the floor as he watched the puppy. Kato’s ears were too big for his body and he had a black mask across his eyes. “Whose a good boy?” Kyle couldn’t help but coo at the pup. He reached out and ran his hands along his soft fur. The puppy licked him in response and Kyle felt his heart swell.

Stan grinned, watching his boyfriend and his new partner. His own heart was warm. He hadn’t had a dog since Sparky passed away when Stan was in the tenth grade. It was hard for Stanley. He’d always had a soft spot for animals. If he didn’t have an addiction to meat and cheese, he was sure he’d be a vegetarian. “Can you believe this little guy’s gonna be a trained explosives expert?” He asked softly. “I’m so fucking excited.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Kyle turned to look at Stan. His hand started to scratch Kato behind the ears. “I’m fucking excited for you, dude.” He said happily. “He is so cute.” He admitted. “He is perfect.” He moved closer to Stan and wrapped his free arm the bigger man. He kissed Stanley’s lips gently before pulling away to look between Kato and Stan. “I love him… and you.” 

Stan chuckled, “I love you too.”


End file.
